Hetalia Paint It White Behind the Scenes
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Behind the scenes of the Hetalia movie, 'Hetalia Paint It White! Contains interviews with the countries as well as bloopers and pranks. Rated T because of some eventual languaga and because I'm paranoid.


Me; Hi. So I've been watching the Hetalia movie 'Paint It White' and I thought it'd be fun to do my own little behind the scenes thing for the movie! This will include interviews with the Allies and Axis as well as my own little bloopers and random moments. The movie was a lot of fun to watch and this was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers', 'Hetalia Paint It White', or anything related. I only own the made up interviews and made up bloopers.

.~.~.~.~

_**Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes**_

* * *

Wa, Wa, World Ondo began playing as a curtain opened to revel me and Italy on a stage, both of us sitting in chairs.

I turned in my chair and looked at the viewers. "Hello everyone and welcome to _Hetalia Paint It White Behind The Scenes_!" I announced with a smile. "I'm your host, Ms T. Today I'll be interviewing the little pasta loving Italian we all know and love. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Hetalia's very own **North Italy**!"

Italy hugged me before looking around and waving to everyone. "Ciao everyone! It's nice to be here!"

"It's nice to have you here today Italy. I've got a few questions to ask you about your movie that you and the other characters stared in. Do you mind...?" I asked him.

"Not at all! Ask away!" he answered instantly.

"Okay. " I looked down at my Nekotalia notepad. "First question: What was it like working with all of the countries on the movie?"

"It was a lot of fun! All of us had a good time! And we all got along rather well. Even with Russia. You know he's scary but not as not as scary as he is on the show or in the movie."

I had a feeling he'd say something about Russia. I knew he was really a nice guy. "That's good to here! Were there any sort of problems while filming or on the set?"

"Well a few problems."

I gave him a curious look. "Like what?"

"Well France and Britain were always arguing and fighting." Italy began as he counted off with his fingers.

I shook my head and scoffed. "Typical of those two."

"And once in a while Denmark would show up drunk and cause all sorts of problems and Norway also showed up and kept pestering Iceland to call him big brother."

The confused look I had a minute ago returned. "Denmark and Norway? But I thought those two weren't in the movie."

"They weren't." Italy answered. "I can understand why Norway came but I think Denmark came along just to pester the other Nordics."

"You mean Norway, Sweden, Iceland, and Finland?"

"Si." he replied with a swift nod. "And also sometimes Belarus would appear and chase after Russia trying to get him to marry her." the Italian I was interviewing then gave a shutter. "She's scary Ms. T."

"I'll bet."

Looking back at my notebook, I asked Italy my next question. "Also Italy I couldn't help but notice that Pokie was in most of the movie. Did you guys have to train Pokie to do the things they wanted him to do such as when he sat down by Germany just before the Pictonian's mother ship landed?"

"Si, they had to train Pokie for a few weeks to do all of that."

"Only a few weeks?" I repeated in interest. "Usually it takes real animals in movies _months_ to train."

Italy smiled. "Well Pokie is a very smart kitty."

"That's interesting." Just then a thought popped into my head and a mischievous smile came across my face.

Now it was Italy's turn to look confused. "Uh Ms. T... are you okay?"

I turned back to the pasta lover and smiled a convincing smile. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Say Italy, I have one more question for you."

"Okay."

'Time to put my plan into action.' I thought to myself. "Close to the end of the movie shortly before the final fight between the Axis, Allies and the Pictonians, while everyone was eating and you were asleep, Germany was staring at you while you slept."

Italy's eyebrows shot up like those rides at theme parks that shoot you upwards. "He was?"

I simply nodded. "Also, as Germany was being turned into a Pictonian, Germany wanted you to smile. Scratch that, to me it was like he was _pleading_ for you to smile. And _after _the fight when the other countries were being turned back to normal, the Germany said you did wonderful sounded more like something else than relief, and impressed. _And_ you seemed upset over Germany's Pictonian transformation than with Japan, America, China and the others.

Now his eyes opened to reveal those beautiful amber eyes we love so much. "What are you getting at?"

The grinbefore came back. "Here's the question. _**ITALY, ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH GERMANY!?"**_

Italy eyes widened as a blush that rivaled Spain's tomatoes appeared on his cheeks.

"N-no what would m-m-make you th-think that!?" he stuttered.

I chuckles in amusement. I got my answer but I pushed forward just to confirm my suspicions. "Come on Italy. Tell me. I promise I won't tell Germany or anyone else."

The auburn haired man reached out and held out his pinky. "Will you pinky swear it Ms. T?"

I smiled softly. I've always been very loyal to my friends and I would never tell a secret as big as Italy's. So I reached out and hooked my pinky with his. "Pinky swear." Then I leaned back into my chair.

"So Italy, do you love Germany as more than a friend?"

After a moment of silence Italy gave a shy nod and confessed in a quiet but audible voice, "Si. I love him very much."

"That's all I want to know." I replied. I looked back at the viewers.

"Well, that's it for my interview with Italy! Next time I will interview Japan! Reviews are very appreciated and will help keep me motivated!"

Italy turned to face the viewers as well. "It makes Ms. T happy and that makes me happy!"

"And those who review will receive a hug and kiss from Italy or any other Hetalia character of their choice!"

"Ciao!" Italy exclaimed with a smile.

I waved. "Please R&R and I'll see you all next time!"

**(Wa, Wa, World Ondo starts playing as curtain closes)**

* * *

Next time, I will do an interview with Japan!


End file.
